degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
My Body Is A Cage (1)
Main Plot The episode begins with Adam and Drew in a vehicle with their mother on the way to school. Adam confronts his mother on transferring him to regular gym after talking about watching Drew's football practice. His mother thinks he should just fly under the radar, but Adam tells her there is no such thing as privacy in high school. He continues discussing about recreation class and how it's terrible, but his mom tells him it is too risky, before Adam and Drew begin to exit the car. His mother stops Adam, telling him that their grandmother is coming in, and she would like 'Gracie' to join them. Adam replies he doesn't dress up for anyone. Adam is at his locker when Eli appears, asking him a question that refers to Michael Jackson. Adam is confused, then Eli asks him about what's happening in recreation, which Adam tells him it's ballroom. Adam begins to rants abouts cute girls in the class when Eli mentions Clare, who is approaching them. Clare begins to criticize Eli's work, before walking off. Adam remarks he is disgusted by their socialization, while Eli finds it entertaining. Eli then begins to talk about ballroom and asks if there are any cute girls in the class, to which Adam tells him how how Bianca is. Eli disagrees and then walks away. Later on in recreation class, Adam is discussing which is worse; ballroom dancing or ping pong with Bianca, which she is not interested in. While taking attendance, the teacher calls out "Gracie" (Adam's birthname), which confuses Bianca, then the teacher corrects himself by saying Adam. While choosing partners for ballroom dancing, Adam chooses Bianca and she accepts with a snarky comment. During the actually dance, the tension between Bianca and Adam grows. After class, they talk about how they did great in there and compliment each other. They start to flirt, but their flirtation quickly ends when Adam starts to get his period. He runs to his locker and on his way to the bathroom, he bumps into Clare, the tampons falling onto the floor. She asks why he has any, when Fitz and Owen show up, teasing Adam about it. Adam picks up the tampons and gives them to Clare, to cover up the fact they are his, and Fitz and Owen walk off. Adam is seen gazing into the mirror, then begins to wrap his boobs to push them down. Drew knocks on the door and starts to ask if he can come in, which then Adam opens and they begin discussing the tampon incident, then about their grandmother coming over. Adam approaches the bench, only to hear Clare telling Eli about the tampon incident. Adam thanks Clare for covering to which Clare inquires what she was covering for. Adam starts to explain, when Eli tells him he doesn't have to. But Adam, sick of having to hide the truth, explains everything and they accept him for who he is. Back at Bianca's locker, Adam and her start to flirt again. The flirtation stops yet again when Bianca touches his chest and questions what is happening with his chest. He proceeds to back-up slowly, but Bianca grabs him and rips open his shirt, only to find that Adam is physically a female. She gets angry, and Adam runs away, humiliated. In the washroom, Fitz and Owen begin to harass Adam by telling him to urinate in the urinal like a male. When Adam declines, Fitz and Owen are surprised, telling him he is in the wrong room. Owen picks him up and carries him out, only to throw him through the door in the hallway breaking the glass and causing a huge scene. Later on, Adam is seen under the stairs when Drew approaches and yells at him for flirting with Bianca. He hits his arm, and Drew questions what they did, saying if anyone hurts his sister, before he pauses. He heads outside to pick a fight with Owen and Fitz over hurting Adam. Unfortunately, he loses and Adam asks him if he is alright, only to see Drew staring at him angrily. Trivia *Adam's birth name has been changed from Chelsea to Gracie *This episode was originally renamed "Stronger (1)" in the United States, but was changed back to "My Body Is A Cage (1)" on the day of the airing. *Captions show that Drew's and Adam's mother's name is Audrey Torres. Gallery 00361.jpg 00452.jpg Dtng101516-3.jpg Save.jpg dgdgdgd.JPG Link to download and stream the episode Download : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=NCJAPOMG Watch : http://www.zshare.net/video/79250098a160de2e/ Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Transgender Category:Dance Category:LGBT Category:The Boiling Point Episodes Category:Cancer Category:Family Issues Category:Crushes